


Long Nights in the Forest

by squidgie



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Case Fic, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 12:13:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14618295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: Steve and Danny get lost in the forest after chasing criminals. They get stuck overnight, so they make camp - and Steve makes a decision.





	Long Nights in the Forest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brumeier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/gifts).



> Written for brumeier's prompt: Hawaii Five-0, Steve McGarrett/Danny Williams, Steve's attempt to surprise Danny has unexpected consequences

Steve's attraction to Danny started soon after they'd met. Not that pointing a gun at each other while Steve was investigating his father's death had been a high point. Nor was it when Steve got Danny shot - grazed, really - on the first case, and Danny had punched him in retaliation. 

But none of that mattered. For the past few years, Danny had been at his side, through thick and thin. Steve couldn't have asked for a better partner. Yet Steve wanted more. Danny made Steve want to be a better man. And beyond that, Danny caused a thirst in him that parched him more and more as each day passed. A thirst that could only be quenched by lips that had yelled at him thousands of times. But with each argument, Steve's feelings grew.

They had been tracking down a couple of bad guys, but in the process of bringing them down, had gotten separated from the rest of the crew. By the time they decided to hunker down for the night, he was sure Grover and the team had already hauled in their suspects. Probably. But night had fallen, and before they had a chance to get back to civilization, they were still miles deep into the forest with only a few supplies to keep them. So Steve had convinced Danny to stop when they came to a clearing, and they would rest up for the night, then continue in the morning.

Things had gone smoothly after that - or at least Steve considered it smooth. Danny had subjected him to only two rants, so Steve figured that was a win. They put together a small fire pit and decided to sleep under the stars, the flames giving them enough light for their little camp, warmth that they wouldn't need a blanket, and a deterrent to keep any roaming beasts at bay. Steve, ever the light sleeper, woke up several times during the night so he could put more logs on the fire, as Danny slept. He would do anything for Danny, so keeping him safe and warm was the least he could do.

Even with the fire, though, Danny still looked cold. His long sleeves came in handy, but the way Danny's shoulders were hunched, Steve knew his partner had to be cold. And though he couldn't see Danny's face for the dancing flames, he knew that even in sleep, Danny's expression was pinched. So after thinking about it, Steve came up with a plan.

After putting a couple more logs on the fire, making it as large as he dared in the small clearing, Steve scooted closer to his partner. Sure, he'd had years of SEAL training, and he was sure that covert snuggling wasn't exactly what his commanding officers probably meant, but that didn't mean the training wasn't coming in useful. Within minutes, he was kneeling behind Danny.

Carefully, Steve leaned down onto his side as he scooted his body as close to Danny as he could. Then, in one move, fluid enough for a man known as Smooth Dog, he reached over and put his arm around Danny's waist as he pressed himself, chest to legs, against Danny.

Steve smiled at how _right_ it felt to be plastered against Danny without his partner stirring. But all that changed an instant later when he felt Danny tense - and Steve was embroiled in a sudden flail of arms and legs.

First, Danny reached back and connected his elbow with Steve's side, and his fist quickly found the side of Steve's head. Then two more jabs to Steve's stomach. A kick to his ankle followed. And then Steve was forced to his back, as Danny pinned his arms out at the side while he used his knees as pressure points that were somehow doing massive pain to the sides of Steve's chest.

And _then_ , Danny seemed to come to.

Danny gave Steve the most incredulous, most annoyed look of all time. His hair was wild, leaves and dirt plastered against his side. But Danny, wild look still in his eyes as golden flames danced in pools of blue, didn't budge.

" _Danno_!" Steve said, then bucked his hips.

He expected an apology. But instead, Danny let go of one of Steve's hands, raised it to Steve's chin and leaned forward. Was this it? Was Danny about to kiss him?

"Steven," Danny half yelled, "what the hell's the matter with you?"

"Seriously?" Steve responded. He yanked his other hand from where it was pinned, but Danny made no move from where he sat on Steve's stomach.

Danny cocked his head to the side. "There are psychos. In this forest. That, need I remind you, are armed. And we were chasing. At least until you got us lost."

"Are you gonna get off me anytime soon, Danno?"

Danny crossed his arms. "Gimme one good reason."

Steve felt his rapidly filling cock coming to life, knowing that Danny's bottom was resting along the shaft. So that was _one_ reason.

And just because his life was hell, Danny seemed to realize exactly what was going on with Steve, too. "Whoa, whoa, whoa," he said as an evil grin started to cover his face. "I didn't think you liked me like _that_ , Steven."

"Shuddup," Steve said. He bucked again, but Danny's thighs were surprisingly strong. Thoughts of Danny's thick, muscular thighs were suddenly all Steve could comprehend, which made his hard cock even firmer. "Danny..." he said, hoping the pleading sound of his voice conveyed his need to stand up and cover himself, and not the real necessity of wanting Danny's hands on him.

The smile stayed, though Danny's hand wandered. First, Steve felt as Danny's fingers stroked along the inseam of his cargo pants. Then gently over the coarse materials that covered his balls. And finally, Steve let out a groan as he felt two fingers slowly drag up the length of his shaft. "Danny," he said, voice thick with want. He put one hand on each side of Danny's waist, then tried to pull Danny off of him.

In response, Danny said, "Nah ah ah!" and leaned forward. He stopped an inch away from Steve's face, then leaned down and kissed Steve - soft at first. Then deeper. Steve pushed his tongue, licking at Danny's lips until their tongues danced against each other. He was so turned on, if he didn't come right then, he felt like his head was going to explode.

Danny leaned back up as his fingertips danced across the length of Steve's shaft again. Steve bucked against the pressure and tried to pull at the buttons of his pants, needing desperately to be free.

"I'm on top right now, Steven," Danny said, a mischievous look on his face. "And I get to call the shots." He reached out and grabbed Steve's hands, and once again pressed them into the dirt.

"Lets at least get naked," Steve pleaded.

"Not right now, babe," Danny replied with an evil grin. "This time, you get to watch."

Danny let go of Steve and lifted his hands to his shirt. He made quick work of the buttons, then tossed it aside. Steve raised his hands to roam through the muscled flesh of Danny's chest, then groaned as Danny ground his ass against Steve's cock. Finally, Danny pulled at his belt and tossed it aside. And as his fingers came back to unbutton the top button of his pants, Steve actually whimpered. Danny made quick work of his zipper, then pulled out his thick cock and fisted it a few times before pushing up Steve's shirt and rubbing the head of his weeping cock against Steve's belly. 

"You know how many times I had to watch you undress? Know how many times I took those images in my head home and beat off, thinking about you?"

Steve shook his head weakly. "No," he said, voice barely above the crackling of the fire.

Danny leaned forward again and licked at Steve's mouth. "Enjoy the show, babe," Danny whispered, then leaned back on Steve's stomach and stroked himself. And even though Steve wasn't allowed to touch himself, watching Danny had been enough. He came just before Danny and didn't care that he'd just filled his shorts with come. He had a show to watch.


End file.
